op_grand_adventurefandomcom-20200215-history
Ohm
Introduction Ohm is something. He serves Eneru and uses a cloud sword. He seems to be confused on what the word save means. Ohm's jabs have overall the best range in the game and with lag cancelling, the range can become pretty obnoxious. He also has some traps he can set up that can act as a stage control tool but he'll mostly be using these as setups in combos in most of his matchups. Pros & Cons + Huge range on everything in his combo tree + His traps on R+B and X>A have amazing potential in combos and they destroy characters in neutral who can't deal with them + Both throws are combo throws + Unblockable has some crazy range and solid damage + All of his assists are incredibly strong in their own way + Good supers + Very long combos if you can use his traps effectively + His anti air on hit can be aimed making it easier to start his wall combos - Some of his attacks don't have a hitbox next to him and he struggles with pressure because of it - Most characters that have mobility attacks ignore his traps and projectile which damages his keep away game - Has some pretty low damage overall so he needs his long combos to keep up in damage - Has some laughably terrible horizontal and vertical specials Movelist Mod Edition Changes Buffs * Aerial A Now untechable Damage 100 -> 150 Hitstun increased 18 -> 55 * R+X and XXX Can no longer be air recovered Hitstun increased from 18 -> 55 * AAA Launches up slightly and knockdown to make it safe, forced knockdown * Spikes (R+B, AX) Damage increased from 10 -> 30 Nerfs * None Supports Shura Jump support. Large HP pool and does good damage on the way up as well as down. Every hit lights the opponent on fire. When he lands from his attack, he leaves a flame on the ground that will apply the fire DoT to either Ohm or his opponent if they touch it. This is easily Ohm's best support. A jump support that does damage on the way up is just way too good to overlook. Shura can easily anti air the opponent for you with this hitbox and applying fire DoT on every hit adds a ton of damage that Ohm needs. Add the fact that his upwards hit and the drop attack can combo into each other and Shura's potential damage becomes seemingly unreasonable for one support to have. Gedatz Dash support. Large HP and good damage. After sitting still for a little, Gedatz does an extremely fast dash punch to the opponent that has large knockback and has multi hit. The knockback makes it so you'll rarely see the multi hit unless you're blocking. The knockback isn't what Ohm wants since it will ruin his combo game but against opponents who struggle against Ohm's traps, he creates enough distance for Ohm to set up some traps and begin his obnoxious keep away game. Satori Area support. Large HP pool. Creates cloud orbs that contain a random effect that can be poison, fire, or an explosion. Satori can be annoying if Ohm movement locks you on wake up cause you can easily get caught in his orbs and catch both poison and fire. He's also a decent pick against characters who have trouble getting in on Ohm since they'll have to deal with Ohm's traps and Satori's clouds. Combos * A>A (LC), X>X (LC), X>X (LC), j.A * A>A, BD, B, L+(A>B) * B, L+(A>B), L+Y (On the last hit in the multi hit), BD, B, L+(A>B) Strategy Vanilla Your assists will be the ones who carry you here. Make sure to pick an assist you're comfortable with and stock up on meter to have them out at all times. Ohm's damage isn't high enough for him in the vanilla meta where bursts are plentiful because of the meter surplus. You want to pressure the hell out of your opponent as much as you can and starve them of meter. The quicker you make the match a 2v1, the more easily you secure victory. Modded The way you fight will depend entirely on who you're fighting. In match-ups where the opponent can easily deal with your traps, you want to stick to zoning them out with your exceptional range until you can either get a hit or push them against the wall. Then use your exceptional pressure and combo game to rack up as much damage as you possibly can. If you're fighting a character who doesn't really have the ability to break through your traps, it's pretty much the same idea but once you get the lead, your traps will win neutral for you. Some characters don't have a single option that can consistently deal with your traps, so the round is over as long as you play your cards right. As Ohm, you should always spare a bar of meter if you can. The damage Ohm can get from having a support out at all times is insanely better what he gets solo. Another smart use for your meter are bursts. Once Ohm is in pressure or combos, it can become extremely difficult to escape. Bursts are your answer to that pressure. Matchups General Information Rushdown/pressure characters can give Ohm a terrible time if they get in, but characters who struggle against Ohm's traps also have a terrible time against him. Because of this, Ohm's ability for success can depend heavily on the tools of who he's fighting. It's typically best to always have some meter on reserve for matchups against characters who like to stay in Ohm's face in case things go south. Kuina Can be insanely hard if she gets in. Thankfully, the only real solid move she has for dealing with your traps is her dive which is easy to punish. Watch for her X>A. If she uses this move, try to time an A+X to anti air her right as her X>A finishes to avoid clashing. It's a free punish that works every time, even on block. Shanks Don't let him have his way. Once he spawns Ben, it's pretty rough if you don't have an assist yourself. He has difficulty dealing with your traps because of his lack of disjoints, so you have a fairly even match-up against him as long as you don't hand him a lead. Mihawk Can be pretty annoying because of his disjointed range but you do a lot more consistent damage than him. Be careful of his AB super confirms at the wall. As long as you avoid them, you should be consistently outdamaging him. Can be a problem if he gets advantage and begins pressuring you. Eneru This match-up is hard to win if Eneru plays well. His projectile and unblockable will destroy any attempt to set up traps against him and his pressure once he gets in is a nightmare. Take Shura and get him out to kill Eneru before he kills you. Ace This matchup can be rough because of his immunity to Shura's fire and a couple mistakes can be death, but you have a better neutral than he does in this matchup. Your traps stop a lot of his approaches dead in their tracks. He has a projectile to deal with your traps but it's so slow and easy to see coming that he sets you up with a free punish for using it which you can easily convert into your good punish game. If you aren't confident in your synergy with Shura, take a different support. Vivi She doesn't have the tools to outplay you. Just stick to your range and don't let her build stacks. With your pressure after winning neutral, that won't be a problem. She'll become annoying if she gets enough meter to summon a support but Shura outclasses all of her supports in DPS. Tashigi She has about the same problems against pressure that you do except you have the range and traps to stop someone from getting in. She doesn't. Abuse your range and pressure and this should be an easy fight. Smoker Absolutely cancer. Smoker's ranged attacks disrupt everything you do and he can do them on reaction. It's almost impossible to shake him off once he gets in and your zoning tools barely work on him. If you're in a position to hit him at max range with your moves, he's at a range where his R+A or R+B will connect. Fighting him up close isn't a solution either because he can just stuff you with his faster moves. Your best chance to win is to do enough damage and pressure with Shura which requires getting a good punish early to get enough meter to do so. Luffy Easy match-up but shouldn't be taken lightly. Luffy loses in neutral against almost all of your tools. Your traps block all of his ranged attacks and he has no disjoints at all. If he misses balloon, he's laggy enough to grab and do full combo. You could easily lose this if you get hit by too many AB super confirms or get caught in an Wyper combo. Play by your strengths in this match-up and you should be fine. Zoro Annoying match-up. Your main tool in this match-up is going to be blockdash grabs. Using your range gets you punished because he can counter your unblockable on reaction and his R+A goes through both your traps and projectile on reaction. Your assists are better than his and you can shut down his options with enough pressure with your assist. It will be hard though. Buggy Never let Buggy get two bars of meter and you'll be in a mostly even match-up. His j.A will be your biggest threat because it's so fast and long that it can stuff a lot of your moves out. Kill fast before he can get rolling or the fight becomes a pain. Crocodile A lot of your ranged attacks already get beaten out by his ranged attacks, but he can also teleport behind you and punish for free on reaction. If he gets Mr. 1 out and Shura isn't out on the playing field, you're going to struggle a lot. Your main priority is to not let him get a lead because it will become extremely difficult if he does. Nami Her projectile eats everything you have. Try throwing your large multi hit projectile at the same time and watch as her tiny blue spinning thing destroys every hitbox on it on the way towards you and hits you for free. You'll need your support to kill her fast, but she denies you even this by stealing your meter. Very rough match-up. Usopp Same HP, you both have projectiles that counter each other's tools, you both have high damage potential in your punish game, and both of you suffer from an inability to deal with pressure. Usopp focuses more on whittling you down while you eventually want to open him up for pressure. Definitely one of the rare skill match-ups for Ohm. Avoid getting caught in his unblockable or A>X or you'll be eating a ton of damage. Kuro Incredibly awful match-up for you. Take everything that was bad about the Smoker match-up and add infinite pressure that you have almost no chance of dealing with. Even if you get your support out, this fight is HARD. Try to bait him into using his R+A and punish with grab combos. Try to create as much distance as possible when he has Jango out. Arlong Despite having mobility attacks, they sometimes still lose to your traps. Not to mention you easily punish his mobility attack on block and his disjoints are limited. This should be fairly easy when you get your assist out but Arlong can take advantage of your low HP with his AB super combos and DoT. Play carefully. Sanji Annoying blonde gymnast who gets full stun combo off of a reaction to you putting down a trap or using a projectile. His close range mix-ups can be pretty annoying but if you can safely get traps out, zoning him out with your range becomes pretty easy. Chopper His movement speed and size can make locking him down difficult. One mistake and you'll take stupid damage. He has a unique counter that works VS projectiles, so take care. Overall can be pretty hard but his options for dealing with your traps are easy to deal with. Wapol His hurtbox and movement speed make him a sitting duck for your range. Getting the ball rolling against Wapol is insanely easy. He can kill you if you give him some neutral wins but your neutral is so much better than his that it's highly unlikely he'll get the chance. Your traps can even sometimes hit him out of his best neutral tool, his unblockable. You'll still want to respect it because you don't have the HP to take too many punishes from him. Don Krieg Your projectiles beat his projectiles and his weak neutral without an assist means you'll have a pretty easy time getting things started. Ghin is annoying but you have Shura who just does so much more. The biggest problem is his high HP. You'll need a lot of neutral wins if you can't properly combo him, so keep up the pressure and take him down. Zeff About the same match-up as Sanji only his unblockable and R+B are way more annoying since they destroy your traps. His movement speed is worse though so you have an easier time abusing your range. Stay out of the air since your air to air and landinMirrorptions are subpar. Robin Her R+B gets outranged by your tools but that's the only advantage you have against her. If she uses R+B aggressively on you and plays well, there's not much you can really do. Bon Clay Mascara Boomerang ruins your entire game plan. Ohm's range, traps, projectile, they all lose to that one projectile. And the best part is he doesn't even need it to beat you. His jabs and unblockable apply so much pressure to Ohm that it just shuts down any chance of escape. You need Shura ASAP to stand a chance. Ohm N/A Category:Characters